Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes
Were you looking for the graphic novel, or anything else relating to Freddy (disambiguation)? Main= Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes is a horror mystery novel written by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley, based on the best-selling video game series. It is the first entry in the FNaF novel trilogy, and is followed by The Twisted Ones and The Fourth Closet. Description Based on the bestselling horror video game series, Five Nights at Freddy's. The book follows a young woman named Charlotte, who reunites with her childhood friends on the anniversary of the tragedy that ripped their town apart. It’s been exactly ten years since the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Charlotte, who goes by the name Charlie, has spent the last ten years trying to forget. Her father had owned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and had built its four adult-sized animatronic animals. After meeting up with her friends, curiosity leads them back to the old pizza place, and they find it hidden, but still standing. They discover a way inside, but things are not as they used to be: the four mascots that delighted and entertained them as children have changed. The animatronic animals have a dark secret, and a murderous agenda. Trivia * The Silver Eyes is the first ever book written by Scott Cawthon. * During production where the early book cover is first teased, the novel's placeholder title is Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story. * After Scott signed a deal with Scholastic, they changed the cover of the book with the official logo of the series. * Fans were disappointed that the novel has no answers to the mysteries on the game franchise. As fans had claims of the book's lore conflicting with that of the games' lore, Cawthon replied that: |-| Characters = Main Characters Charlie Real Name: Charlotte Emily Age: 17 Birthday: May 13 The Freddy Files Description: "Charlie grew up in Hurricane, but left ten years ago to live with her Aunt Jen, who taught her to be fiercely independent and self-sufficient. With the passing of the series, Charlie has become increasingly determined to find answers to the mysteries of her haunted past, clinging to the few memories of his childhood that have remained with her. Even though Charlie finds it difficult to open up to others, she values her friends and the connection they share." John Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Charlotte's childhood friend and crush. He is a writer and a keen observer of the world around him. He care deeply about Charlotte, always offering her support no matter how difficult or dangerous the situation. John is wise for his age, and he can be often be quite sarcastic." Jessica Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "After the murders ten years earlier, Jessica moved to New York with her family. She grew up to be sophisticated and pretty, with a love of fashion only surpassed by her love of forensics. While people often underestimated her, Jessica frequently finds herself taking on the role of leader and strategist. She is one of Charlie's best friend." Carlton Burke Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Carlton is a goofy and fun-loving teenage boy who likes to create stories and comedy routines. Conveniently, this all helps to hide how much the troubling events of his childhood affected him." Marla Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Marla is determined and strong-willed, with a big personality that can lighten the mood of those around her. She is extremely loyal to those she loves, and is one of the few friends that made sure to stay in touch with Charlie after everyone moved away.." Jason Age: ~11 The Freddy Files Description: "Marla's younger brother. The two often bicker, but they care deeply for each other. As the only young boy in a group of teenagers, Jason often fights to be taken seriously." Lamar Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Smart and hardworking, Lamar is the voice of reason among his friends. His parents have a "five-year plan" in place to guide him to success, like receiving early admissions to Cornell. While he may follow his parent's plans dutifully, he won't pass up an opportunity to have fun." Other Characters The Missing Children The Freddy Files Description: "Ten years prior to the events of the novel, five children from Hurricane went missing, including Charlie's childhood friend Michael. Their disapearance is tied to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but their bodies have never been found, nor their kidnapper has been caught." Aunt Jen Aunt Jen is what Charlie refers to her aunt as. While Aunt Jen is never present in the book, she is mentioned in several flashbacks and is described often by Charlie. She seems to be a strong woman, able to take action when necessary. She puts emphasis on things Charlie should do to be well-prepared for any occasion as well as expects her to be mostly independent. It is never stated which of Charlie's parents she is a sibling to, though it can be assumed it was her father as Jen has ownership of Charlie's old house and the property it's on. The Freddy Files Description: "Jen stepped in as Charlie's guardian after the death of her late father, Henry. She taught Charlie to be ready for the harshness of the world, which is the reason why Charie is so independent. Aunt Jen believes painful memories are better left forgotten." Henry Henry is Charlotte's father and former owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as the creator of the several animatronic animals that inhabited the restaurant. Michael Brooks The late Michael Brooks was a friend of Charlie, John, and the others until his disappearance from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in July of 1985. It is a memorial service for him which brings all his friends back to Hurricane, Utah 10 years later. Joan Brooks The mother of Michael Brooks. Donald Brooks The father of Michael Brooks. Clay Burke Occupation: Police Chief Clay is a Carlton's father and the resident Chief of Police. He seems somewhat aloof and is well aware of the hijinks his son gets into. Clay also worked the case involving Michael's disappearance 10 years prior to the story and even made an arrest. However, they had to release the culprit due to lack of evidence and it has haunted Clay's mind since. The Freddy Files Description: "Clay Burke is the police chief in Hurricane, Utah, as well as the father of Charlie's childhood friend, Carlton. Clay is one of the few main characters who knows the deepest details of the case of missing children. At first, he does not believe in the supernatural rumors surrounding Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but by the time The Twisted Ones takes place, he is one of Charlie's fiercest allies and valued for his astute observation and deduction skills." Betty Burke Occupation: Hurricane, Utah District Attorney Betty is Carlton's mother and the DA for Hurricane. She is a lot more uptight than her husband Clay and more reserved as well. Dave Miller Occupation: Security Guard Dave Miller is the security guard that patrols the mall that entombs the decomissioned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is described as being rather skinny with loose skin and dead eyes. Upon actually meeting the main characters, he reveals that he's known the location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a long time. Officer Dunn Age: ~21 Occupation: Police Officer Officer Dunn is the youngest member of the Hurricane Police Force. He is usually the one to deal with teenagers and does so willingly as he wants to show them that some police officers can be alright people. Harriet Harriet is the local librarian in Hurricane. She has a son named Aiden who is of elementary school age and previously resided in Indiana. |-| Plot = Plot In 1995, 17-year-old Charlie returns to her childhood home of Hurricane, Utah to attend the launch of a scholarship dedicated to her school friend Michael Brooks, who went missing ten years earlier. She reunites with her childhood friends Jessica, John, and Carlton, and they decide to revisit the place where Michael died: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a family restaurant Charlie's father once owned. An incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. Breaking in, they explore the abandoned restaurant and find that its animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. John drives Charlie to the abandoned diner in New Harmony, Utah, and she remembers the day her brother Sammy was abducted by someone in a Bonnie costume, which led to the diner going out of business and Charlie's parents divorcing. She suspects that Sammy's abduction and Michael's murder are connected. That evening, the friends go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again, but are caught by the mall's security guard Dave, who threatens to call the police. Charlie offers to let Dave explore the restaurant with them, and he accepts. Inside, the friends play with the control panel, and while they are distracted Dave retrieves a Spring Bonnie costume from a closet and abducts Carlton, which Jason witnesses. The friends flee the restaurant and fetch Police Officer Dunn, only to find that the restaurant's door has been chained up while they were gone. Police Chief Clay Burke - Carlton's father - does not believe their story, and assumes Carlton is playing a prank. Charlie later talks with John about her father; he closed the restaurant and committed suicide after Michael was murdered, leading many people in the town to suspect he was the killer. Officer Dunn returns to the mall the next day to search the restaurant, but is attacked and killed by Dave. Charlie and John go to a library to research the history of Fredbear's Family Diner, and find an old newspaper article about Sammy's kidnapping with a photograph of Dave, who the newspaper identifies as the diner's co-owner. In the restaurant, Dave has Carlton trapped in one of the costumes, and explains that some of them can convert into robots through a series of spring-loaded mechanisms called "spring locks". If these locks trigger while someone is wearing the costume, the metal components will crush the wearer to death. Dave's true identity is William Afton; the co-owner of both restaurants. He is a deranged psychopath responsible for the deaths of Sammy, Michael, and four other children. Jason runs off, intending to rescue Carlton, and Charlie, John, Lamar, Jessica, and Marla break into the restaurant to find him. Finding Carlton, Charlie undoes the spring locks and frees him from the costume. As they search for a way out, the four robots come to life and pursue them through the restaurant. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. However, they are halted by the arrival of a fifth robot, the Golden Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The yellow Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the Spring Bonnie's costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him when she was a child. |-| Gallery = FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|The first cover of the book. TSECover2.jpg|The second and current cover of the book. BackofTSE.jpg|The back of the book. FNaF-TheUntoldStory.jpg|The earlier cover of the novel as revealed in late 2015 before its release. Note the early title and lacking Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy from the background. Category:Books Category:Novels